Wishy Washy/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Wishy Washy. Note: All images are put in order. WiWa1.png|The tree as a house. WiWa2.png|Some birds. WiWa3.png|Someone is taking shower. WiWa4.png|The water stops flowing. WiWa5.png|The towel. Towel.png|Petunia finishing her shower. WiWa6.png|"Taking shower is so nice!" WiWa7.png|Petunia's bathroom. Towel raft over Petunia's head.png|Clean as a whistle! (But not for long.) WiWa8.png|"Now it's time to wash my hands." Washinghands.png|You just came out of the shower, your hands are clean enough. WiWa9.png|"Okay." WiWa10.png|"Now I'm fully clean!" WiWa11.png|"I don't need this towel anymore." WiWa12.png|"I can't just put it in the hamper." WiWa13.png|"Let's keep the purity everywhere." Towel2.png|Petunia takes off the towel. wIwA14.png|The hamper. WiWa15.png|Petunia opens it. WiWa16.png|"The perfect place for it." WiWa17.png|Now the hamper is full. WiWa18.png|Petunia closes the hamper. WiWa19.png|Petunia without her flower. Floweronhead.png|Putting on her flower. WiWa20.png|"I'm beautiful!" Wishy Washy.jpg|Petunia likes purity! Legasp.png|What's this?! OCD.png|One of the bottles isn't facing forward?! OH NO! Takedeepbreaths.png|Take deep breaths. Allbetter.png|There, all better! Whishywashy petunia02.png|Petunia closes the cupboard. Hqdefault13.jpg|Petunia sees a little dirt and she acts like she's going to have a heart attack. Hyperventalate.png|Hyperventilating. Nowimmad.png|"Now I'm mad." Whishywashy petunia03.png|I heard Petunia hates dirt so much, she has to look away when she cleans (as well as using the entire roll of toilet paper as her rag). Lotsofpaper.png|I don't think that will fit down the pipes. Hqdefault11.jpg|Petunia is satisfied. Lookinthetoilet.png|"What have I been eating!?" Clogged.png|See...that poor toilet is choking. Hyperventilate.png|What a way to make a first impression. Dumbplumb.png|Perfect guy for the job! Footprints.png|Hopefully Petunia will forget the toilet problem when she is focused cleaning the floors. Aaaaaa.jpg|Lumpy: (thinking) "Man, she is such a clean freak!" Alittleprivacy.png|"A little privacy please." Tragedy.jpg|Scum geyser! WishyWashy.JPG|Petunia could have just called that other plumber with the mustache. Leak.png|Thought Lumpy's shoes made the floor messy enough? Here is a problem.jpg|Lumpy the Plumber Moose, AKA a disaster. Thatwasinhertoilet.png|"THAT was in MY toilet?!" Hyperventalatemore.png|This calls for more hyperventilating. Bagpops.png|Her trusty paper bag pops. Smilepetunia.jpg|The creepiest smile Petunia has ever made! Snapshot 1 (12-24-2014 8-52 PM).png|The glove is the new paper bag! Hyperventalatewithglove.png|She's taking really deep breaths. Petunia's shoking.png|Petunia's choking. (By a glove... stuck in her throat... -_-) Clean.jpg|Now, that's just disgusting! 269.jpg|Lumpy is trying to help Petunia. (I thought that she had the glove stuck on her teeth!) Upherthroat.png|This doesn't make things any better. Thatwasinhermouth.png|Lumpy: "You're welcome." Petunia: "THAT was in my mouth?!" Birdsflyoutoftree.png|Petunia screams so loudly that birds fly out of her house. Imagebloodpeauine.jpg|Brushing hard. (This is gonna hurt her.) Imagepeatuineteeht.jpg|Brushing even harder. (Her gums must be bleeding by now.) Cleantoilet.jpg|This just show how serious Petunia is about cleanliness, she has to wear sanitary clothing. Shower.png|I don't have the heart to tell her the dirt problems are just beginning. 67d4afedae57601fd54a9904b3953d67.jpg|Petunia is laving. Dumbplumber.png|Lumpy working in the basement. Whatisthatthing.png|Whenever Lumpy has a dangerous tool, something horrible is bound to happen. Disco.jpg|Another sign showing off Disco Bear's smoothness. Thataintright.png|You're not the least bit concerned there's a drill coming out of your tub? Snapshot 3 (12-24-2014 8-54 PM).png|Now he is. Hurt (2).jpg|When looking at a drain, make sure your eye isn't 2-3 feet close to it. Cloggedpipe.png|Disco Bear's visceral demise. Lumpyintroubleagain.png|Lumpy got himself into trouble again. Pulledout.png|One problem solved. Hotsteam.png|Another heats up. Lumpycrushed.png|Lumpy being crushed. Burninglump.png|Lumpy during death. Showerstopped.png|The shower stops working. Basementdoor.png|Petunia heading to the basement. Hellodownthere.png|"Hello?" Basementdark.png|Good time to turn on the lights, I suppose. Filthybasement.png|Nope. Filthybasement2.png|Scared Petunia. scaryasslumpy.png|Scariest image in all of HTF history! 0_o S&d.jpg|Dead Lumpy and scared Petunia. Dirtypetunia.png|"Gotta get clean!" Cleanin g m y han d.png|If the shower doesn't work maybe the sink will... Screenshot_2016-01-15-15-14-40|Nope. Screenshot_2016-01-15-15-15-12|A Brush? Clean！！！！！.jpeg|Nope. Wherei si t.jpeg|What now? Screenshot_2016-01-15-15-15-27|Steel wool? There is no way that will help! Steelwool.png|Steel wool definitely not helping. Hqdefault12.jpg|Petunia is beginning to go mad! WishyWashy031 0001.jpg|Petunia has cracked. Crazy-petunia-o.gif|Want proof that Petunia is crazy? Here you go. Suicuide.jpg|Yay, I'm happy I killed myself just to clean myself. Petuniaskin.png|Enjoy your nightmares. Category:Image galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries